


The Silver Snitch series

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Where is the Silver Snitch now?





	1. The Silver Snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the hd100 prompt, "snitch".

They were staring again. Harry hid behind _The Quibbler_ while he waited for Ron.

_Where Is The Silver Snitch Now?_

“Harry!”

Harry chucked the paper down and grinned. “Hi, Ron.”

Ron sat down and sampled his Guinness happily. “What’s old Lovegood saying now?”

“Dunno. Who’s the Silver Snitch?”

Ron stared. “How... you didn’t hear Potterwatch much, did you? She’s a Slytherin who did segments from Hogwarts; even George doesn’t know who she was. She’d tell us which Death Eaters were doing what – it’s how she got the nickname. Course, she had her own Potterwatch code name too.”

“Which was?”

“Horntail.”


	2. They'll Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, did you see the _Quibbler_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the hd100's prompt, "truth".

“So, did you see the _Quibbler_?” The voice surprised him, and he choked on his tea. But on turning to the Floo, he smiled.

“Hello. Have you fucked him yet?”

The girl tossed her hair. “He’s hardly my type, as you know full well.”

“I suppose... but you’re under house arrest. Confined space, pent-up feelings...”

“Speaking of feelings, how do you feel about the _Quibbler_ article?” He scowled. She smiled sweetly. Recognising that she’d won, he gave up his attempt to avoid the question.

“Annoyed, but they’ll never know the truth.”

“Will you ever tell it?”

“Have you met me?”


End file.
